gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel of Fortune (2)/Logo Styles
Though it has been given different treatments as technology progressed, the basic logo of Wheel has stayed the same, right down to the font. 1975-1989 Wheel Logo 1.png|The 1970s to 1983 just had the logo superimposed on-screen. Boring. This version was also used on the first two months of the syndicated version. Wheel Logo 2.png|Starting in November 1983, the logo was placed over a top-down view on the Wheel. Wheel Logo 3.png|This is a chyron version of the previous logo. The spaces on the wheel are now filled in with white. This version comes in a variety of fun colors. Wheel Logo 4.png|This computer generated logo was used before the introduction of Pat (or Rolf) in the mid-late 1980s. 1989-1994 WOF LOGO 02.jpg|The spiffy-for-its-time fully computer-animated Wheel logo used from the late 80s to the early 90s, in both the daytime and syndicated versions. 3000a.jpg|Not to mention, the wedges from the wheel come alive in the intro thanks to computer animation as well. WOF LOGO 03.jpg|From 1992-1994, around the time of the 1992 "Changing Keys" (Seasons 10 and 11). From this point onwards, the opening graphics changed with each new season. 1994-1997 WOF LOGO 04.jpg|This logo was the one used in the famous "spaceship" opening from 1993 as an alternate logo for Season 11, it became regular in Season 12. lastcbs3.jpg|Cartoon Pat and Vanna ride in their wheel spaceship soaring into our lives! Wheel of Fortune Season 12 Title Card-2.jpg|The 2nd 1994-1995 Logo for Season 12. WOF LOGO 05.jpg|From 1995-1997. This is when Wheel started to gain the nickname of "America's Game", this was first used as an alternate logo on Season 12, become regularly on Seasons 13 and 14. Wheel of Fortune Season 13-14 Title Card-1.jpg|1995-1997 Logo with brighter colors. 1997-2000 Wof 3.jpg|Here is the logo from Season 15 (1997-1998) Wheel of Fortune Season 15 Title Card.jpg|The actual Season 15 Logo. WOF LOGO 06.jpg|This is the impressive "marquee" intro from Season 16. Looks similar to the 1992 opening. The UK version of the time used this exact same opening as well. 1998a.jpg|The studio entrance Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 5.05.37 PM.png|Season 17 (1999-2000) 2000-2006 Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 10.38.52 AM.png|Season 18 (2000-2001) wof2001.jpg|Season 19 (2001-2002) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 4.56.49 PM.png|Season 20 (2002-2003) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 4.58.55 PM.png|Season 21 (2003-2004), the first season with the current "neonified" set Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 5.01.00 PM.png|Season 22 (2004-2005) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 5.02.45 PM.png|Season 23 (2005-2006) 2006-present wheel.jpg|Season 24, the first season in HD similar to season 23 (2006-2007) 225px-Wheel_of_Fortune_25th_Anniversary.jpg|The 25th Anniversary Logo (2007-2008) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 4.47.46 PM.png|Season 26 (2008-2009) Wheel_of_Fortune_season_27_title_card.JPG|Season 27, similar to Season 26 (2009-2010) Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 11.04.25 AM.png|The logo used for Season 28. (2010-2011) It appears similar to the Spanish version. Wof2012.jpg|Because the Season 28 logo wasn't used in the intro at all, it was reused for Season 29 but with minor changes (2011-2012) Wheel28.jpg|Scrapped title card for season 29. (2011-2012) 19562559_BG1.png|30th Anniversary Season, similar to Season 26. (2012-2013) S31Logo.jpg|Season 31 logo (2013-2014) Prize Puzzle Graphics DAOTW 12-12-10 Pic 2.png|Prize puzzle logo #1 DAOTW 1-28-2012 Pic 14.png|Prize puzzle logo #2 WheelOfFortune_PrizePuzzle_20090525.PNG|Prize puzzle logo #3 m749bn.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #4 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.56.16 PM.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #5 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.58.03 PM.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #6 Final Spin Graphics Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.08.49 PM.png|Final Spin Logo #1 fspin.PNG|Final Spin Logo #2 images (11).jpg|Final Spin Logo #3 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.04.58 PM.png|Final Spin Logo #4 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.03.01 PM.png|Final Spin Logo #5 S31FinalSpinGraphic.jpg|Final Spin Graphic #6 Tossup Wipes Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.26.18 PM.png|Tossup Wipe #1 (2000-2001) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.13.36 PM.png|Tossup Wipe #2 (2001-2003) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.16.56 PM.png|Tossup Wipe #3 (2003-2004) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.17.52 PM.png|Tossup Wipe #4 (2004-2006) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.19.42 PM.png|Tossup Wipe #5 (2006-2009) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.20.44 PM.png|Tossup Wipe #6 (2009-present) Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Images